Vacio
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Vivo en este vacio… obligada a repetir la misma historia una y otra vez y todo es por culpa de él. Hubiera sido mejor quedarme por siempre sola en este lugar. Si tan solo no hubieras aparecido… si tan solo no hubieras entrado en mi vida nuevamente… mi corazón no dolería… pero aun así te lo agradezco… por las veces que estuviste a mi lado llenando mi mundo de alegría y lo siento.
1. Chapter 1

Vacio

Summary: Vivo en este vacio… obligada a repetir la misma historia una y otra vez y todo es por culpa de él. Hubiera sido mejor quedarme por siempre sola en este lugar. Si tan solo no hubieras aparecido… si tan solo no hubieras entrado en mi vida nuevamente… mi corazón no dolería… pero aun así te lo agradezco… agradezco todas las veces que estuviste a mi lado llenando mi mundo de alegría y Lo siento…

Capitulo 1: Oscuridad

Una vez escuché una historia, no recuerdo cuando, donde o de quien la oí y sin embargo la recuerdo como si todos esos sucesos formaran parte de mi vida, trataba de un mundo… más bien un espacio en blanco, era un mundo donde solo había luz y nada más.

El mundo estaba triste, no había nada ni nadie, quería ser como los demás mundos en donde habitan personas y estaban decorados por hermosos paisajes, pero por si mismo no podía hacerlo posible y se resigno a siempre estar vacio.

Entonces un día llegó una gran hechicera, ella escuchó la plegaria del mundo, lo lleno de color y alegría y se volvió la diosa que velaba por aquella dimensión. En todo lugar había equilibrio, luz y oscuridad convivían pacíficamente mientras la diosa observaba lo que había creado con su propia magia.

La voluntad del mundo, gracias a la diosa, tomó la formar de un gran árbol milenario cuyas raíces conectaban a toda la dimensión misma y en el centro de este árbol había un hermoso y gigante cristal de color azul que era el corazón y lo que alimentaba con magia todas las tierras.

La hechicera que concedió el deseo de ese mundo se sentía muy solitaria, solo podía ver como el tiempo pasaba y las personas que ahí habitaban repetían una y otra vez el mismo ciclo de vida, haba algo que todos ellos tenia y ella no… un alma gemela.

La diosa Lily comenzó a aburrirse de estar siempre sola y decidió ir a otra dimensión en donde pudiera encontrar personas que vivieran tanto como ella, pero para que en ese mundo siguiera habiendo equilibrio decido crear a dos nuevos dioses, así ellos no se sentirían solos y a su vez le harían compañía a la voluntad del mundo que seria quien diera a luz a esos dos niños.

En el árbol milenario se podían ver dentro del cristal a los futuros dioses que nacerían para ocupar el lugar de Lily, se trataba de una hermosa niña y un niño, de cabellos dorados y ojos azules tal como su creadora, ambos el reflejo uno del otro, nacerían para complementarse y estar siempre juntos y serian criados por los dos mejores magos de la dimensión entera, Luka y Gakupo quienes eran amigos de la original diosa.

El equilibrio de ese mundo fue roto cuando algunos brujos intentaron hacer a la oscuridad reinar contaminando el corazón puro del árbol centrándose primero en sus raíces para así a su vez deshacerse de los futuros dioses que estaban apunto de nacer.

Se libro una feroz batalla para proteger al árbol y los niños, sin embargo los brujos tenían una daga envenenada que era capaz de quitarle la vida a la diosa, Lily combatió contra todos los brujos de la orden oscura mientras cubría a Gakupo y Luka quienes escaparon con los niños, al final, cuando estuvieron apunto de asesinar a la diosa la voluntad del mundo la absorbió al corazón y ella cayo en un largo sueño mientras se encontraba en su interior, incapaz de hacer nada mientras estaba consiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Comienzo a perder la conciencia antes de llegar al final de esta historia ¿Por qué en los últimos momentos de mi vida recuerdo todo aquello? Me encantaría… que tan solo esa historia… hubiera tenido un final feliz… pero no lo tiene.

-Len…-escuché a mi madre sollozar intentando llegar hacia mí.

Todo mi cuerpo duele… ya no me queda mucho tiempo de vida… las cosas pasaron muy rápido… para cuando me di cuenta el carruaje en el que venia con mis padres ya había caído por el barranco, cerré mis ojos lentamente y la ultima imagen que vi…

Fue la de una chica llorando.

Y mi corazón se quebró en ese momento sin poder saber la causa de aquel suceso.

.

.

.

Yo abrí lentamente mis ojos encontrándome con un lugar completamente negro, a mi alrededor no veía absolutamente nada más que una infinita oscuridad extendiéndose por todo el entorno que me rodeaba, no había nada, no había nadie, estaba sola.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, en mi mente rondaban los conocimientos básicos de todo ser humano, pero no sabia lo primordial, no sabia mi propio nombre, quien era ni por que estaba sola en este lugar.

Las preguntas comenzaban a taladrar mi mente, pero no había nadie que pudiera responderlas, sola en ese vacio, no me quedo más que observar la infinidad, en un mundo donde nada existe y al parecer nada más existiría jamás.

Comencé a cuestionarme el motivo de mi existencia y me pregunté si acaso era humana, cosa que al parecer era imposible debido a que no sentía las necesidades básicas de un ser vivo, entonces pensaba que tal vez estaba muerta, tal vez a si era por que internamente sentía emociones, pero si las tenia y sabia que eran entonces debió ser por que en algún momento estuve viva y la emoción que más me inundaba era la tristeza… lagrimas brotaban de ojos sin que yo supiera el motivo ni pudiera detenerlas.

El dolor en mi pecho era demasiado como para soportarlo ¿Acaso era este mi castigo por algo que hice? ¿Fue tan grave mi pecado como para sufrir en este lugar eternamente sin saber el motivo de mi condena?

Extrañamente mi cuerpo no cambia, mi aspecto sigue siendo el de una niña, manos pequeñas, cabellos cortos dorados, sin embargo mi mente tiene mucha más edad de la que mi frágil cuerpo aparenta, mi razonamiento es más complejo del que una niña con mi apariencia pudiera tener.

Yo no tengo la necesidad de dormir y sin embargo lo hago, solo de esa forma puedo sentir que mi mundo no es tan frio por que mientras duermo puedo visualizar las cosas que no conozco.

Nunca sueño, no tengo recuerdos, y a pesar de eso en mi mente siempre aparece una imagen de un chico similar a mi, logro verlo en un mundo colorido que tal vez existió en mis memorias actualmente carentes, aquella imagen es la única que me asegura que alguna vez viví.

Es en verdad extraño, solo se que su nombre es Len y tan solo pronunciarlo me hace sentir algo de nostalgia e incluso dolor, cuando pienso en ello una tristeza inexplicable me inunda junto con las ganas de llorar hasta que mis lagrimas se sequen y su sola imagen quiebra mi alma haciéndome trizas por dentro, no sabía nada y aun así lloraba.

Paso mucho tiempo, no podría decir exactamente cuanto, pero me había parecido una eternidad, tanto, que ya no era capaz de mostrar emoción alguna, dolió tanto, lloré tanto y con el tiempo lo iba superando, ahora ya no recordaba lo que se sentía, mi vida parecía tan larga que tal vez no tendría fin, me quedaba inmóvil en medio de este mundo monótono… sola….

Esperando.

Esperando a que mi existencia llegara a su fin.

Pero tal vez nunca lo haría…

Me encontraba sin hacer nada como de costumbre hasta que extrañamente escuché el sonido de algo revotando, por un momento creí que eso solo podía ser mi imaginación, tal vez por fin estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que aun residía en mi cabeza, o al menos eso pensé hasta que sentí como una cosa golpeo suavemente mi pierna, la miré y la tomé aun estando de rodillas en el suelo ¿Cómo y de donde había salido esa…? Me parece que era algo llamado… pelota… pero es muy distinta a las que creo haber visto, la inspeccione muy extrañada era muy bonita, de color azul con muchas estrellitas.

-Disculpa-la voz de un chico me sacó de mis pensamientos y al voltear, mi mirada se topó con un pequeño niño.

El rubio frente a mí, que se me hacia extrañamente familiar, cuyo cabello estaba atado en una colita de caballo inspeccionó de modo curioso su alrededor, parecía como si intentara no mirarme a los ojos… estaba ¿Sonrojado?

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es este lugar?-me preguntó de inmediato sin dejar de observar extrañado el oscuro y algo tétrico entorno en el que nos encontrábamos.

-Puedo asegurarte que mis conocimientos sobre este lugar no son más de los que ahora posees-le dije sin quitarle la vista de encima y permaneciendo inerte, tal vez mi mente me había hecho una jugarreta, como quiera que fuera, ese niño no debía estar aquí.

-Entonces no sabes nada ¿Ni siquiera tu nombre?-se paró frente a mi algo entristecido y su mirada me sorprendió un poco.

-No tengo un nombre o tal vez no lo recuerdo, tengo conocimientos pero nada con respecto a mi misma o este lugar-le dije de manera sencilla, sin demostraba ninguna expresión-Por otro lado me encantaría saber como fue que llegaste hasta aquí y como es que te llamas.

-No tengo ni idea, hace un momento estaba jugando con la pelota en el parque y de repente aparecí aquí, por cierto, me llamo Len-me contestó extendiéndome la mano… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en una situación como esta? Aun tendía su mano hacia mí.

Espera… ¿Dijo que se llamaba Len? me tense por un momento y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, era el mismo chico de aquella única imagen que albergaba mi memoria, definitivamente debo estaba al borde del colapso y la locura por pasar tanto tiempo sola en esa oscuridad, tanto que mi mente creo a aquel chico de mi recuerdo y ahora estoy viendo un espejismo o algo así.

-Toma-puse la pelota a su mano, tal vez eso era lo que quería-Llévatela y desaparece-le dije fría, no quiero platicar con alguien que no existe, él no es real ¿Cierto?

-Eso quisiera-sonrió nerviosamente ante mi indiferencia-Pero no se como-volvió a mirar a su alrededor-¿No hay nadie más en este lugar?-me preguntó con un poco de curiosidad.

-No lo hay, no debería haber nadie más que yo aquí-dije monótonamente sin hacer ni un movimiento, él no es más que una ilusión creada por mi mente para disipar aquello que los humanos llaman soledad, yo no me considero humana, por lo tanto algo como compañía me resulta irrelevante-He vivido sola desde que tengo memoria.

-Ya veo ¿Qué es lo que sueles hacer aquí todo el tiempo?

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que debería hacer? Aquí nada existe y nada puede existir es simplemente un mundo vacio y tú no deberías estar aquí, seguro no eres real, desaparece-le dije tajante ¿Por qué no puede simplemente desaparecer? ¡No quiero enloquecer!

-¿Cómo sabes que no eres tú la que no es real?-me preguntó.

-Yo…-lo miré demostrando esta vez algo de sorpresa, mis manos, mis piezas, todo mi cuerpo, bien podía ser que ni yo misma fuera real, pero ¿Qué es la realidad? Ah, si, mi realidad es esta y no la puede cambiar, sonreí tristemente ¿Por qué tenia que venir ese niño a llenar mi mundo de dudas que hacia mucho me había esforzado por ignorar?-Tal vez tengas razón-le dije sintiendo como se hacia un hoyo en mi pecho-Pero para mi tú no eres real al igual que seguramente para ti esto no es más que un sueño.

Él se limitó a observarme y se sentó frente a mi imitado mi posición como si de un espejo se tratara, yo desvié mi mirada entristecida, comencé a sentir mi pecho oprimido, sentía que debía disculparme ¿Pero por que? Debí haberle hecho algo cruel en el pasado pero no lo recordaba y tal vez no lo quería recordar ya que se sentía muy doloroso, como una punzada o peor que las heridas del cuerpo que desde hace mucho no podía sentir pero que sin duda eran mejor que las heridas del alma, emociones que durante mucho tiempo habían desaparecido se presentaban nuevamente en mi con tan solo tenerlo a él en frente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me duele tanto?

-Te sientes muy sola ¿Verdad?-me preguntó.

-¿Estas aquí solo para recordarme lo triste y vacio que es mi mundo? Mejor vete-dije intentando sonar fría pero en cualquier momento mi corazón se iba a quebrar… ya no seria capaz de soportar-¡Veté de aquí! ¡No eres real!-grité sintiendo como mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y estaba apunto de soltar lagrimas.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres que me vaya? Debe ser difícil estar todo el tiempo solo tú, quiero que seamos amigos-se puso de pie estirándome la mano con una sonrisa, creo que quería que yo la tomara-Si esto es solo un sueño para mi o solo una ilusión para ti eso no significa que no podamos aprovecharlo, somos reales en este momento eso es lo único que importa.

Inconscientemente mi mano se acercó a la suya, pero me detuve y dudé, muy en el fondo algo me oprimía el pecho, me sentía culpable y dolida, me arrepentí.

-No lo necesito-lo miré a los ojos conteniendo las ganas de llorar desconsoladamente-¿Que sentido tiene? Mi castigo es estar por siempre atrapada en este lugar he perdido todo, no me queda nada.

-Entonces yo estaré aquí para ti-se arrodilló frete a mi tocando con delicadeza mi mano, tuve en ese momento una sensación extraña y reconfortante, algo que había olvidado como se llamaba-Déjame estar aquí cuando me necesites, déjame intentar hacerte sonreír, déjame ser algo para ti en este mundo vacio y ayudarte a llenarlo de color.

Yo lo miré impresionada ¿Por qué quería hacer eso para mí? No me conoce, no sabe quien soy ¿Por qué? Yo… no lo necesito… no quiero necesitarlo… dolerá… se que más tarde dolerá pero ¿Por qué quiero que se quede a mi lado?

-No… no-dije esforzándome por no llorar… no quería derramar lagrimas frente a él cuando todas las anteriores habían sido por su causa aun sin que yo supiera muy bien la razón-¡No te necesito! ¡¿Por que estas aquí?! ¡¿Por qué tenias que venir a poner mi mundo de cabeza y llenarme de dudas que jamás obtendrán una respuesta?! ¡¿Por qué tenias que hacer que los sentimientos que tanto me había empeñado en enterrar reaparecieran?! ¡No te necesito!-le grite sintiendo mi corazón quebrarse a pedazos, los pocos pedazos que con dolor y dificultad había logrado unir.

-Por favor…-dijo gentilmente tomándome en un par de segundos entre sus brazos mientras yo con mis pocas fuerzas intentaba liberarme-Deja de decir que no me necesitas, cuando los dos sabemos que no es así Rin.

-¿Rin?-dijo un poco extrañada dejando de luchar contra él.

-No tienes un nombre ¿Verdad?-dijo abrazándome más fuerte-Por alguna razón sentí que ese te quedaría bien ¿Te gusta Rin?

Yo solo asentí y comencé a derramar lagrimas, por fin sentía calidez, era un sentimiento extraño pero reconfortante, era cierto, este niño había podido leerme por completo como si de un libro se tratase, deseaba a alguien, quien quiera que fuera para que se volviera mi amigo, pero era tanto como pedir salir de ese vacio así que me resigné, enterré este deseo y lo olvide, no creí poder ver en mi vida a otra persona y menos a él cuya imagen a través del tiempo seguía gravada en mi memoria. Le devolví el abrazó aferrándome con lo que me quedaba a él temiendo que en tan solo un segundo él fuera a desaparecer.

Lloré, pero ya no de tristeza y dolor, si no de felicidad por que finalmente había alguien conmigo, una persona que me ensañaría a sonreír nuevamente y darle un poco de alegría y color a mi vida.

Pero… mi peor miedo finalmente se hizo realidad y termine viéndome obligada a repetir el mismo ciclo de infinito dolor hasta que esa sensación ya no podía hacerse más grande, mi encuentro con él me trajo felicidad… felicidad equivalente al daño que termino por hacerme… me pregunto si esta historia terminara algún día y si lo hace ¿Seré capaz de encontrar un final feliz para mi?

No… yo no merezco ser feliz, así lo siento a pesar de que no recuerdo que fue lo que hice.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La chica del mundo vacio

¿Alguna vez han pensado que la vida no tiene sentido? ¿No les aburre repetir a diario la misma rutina pensando en que todo eso se repetirá una y otra y otra vez? Yo, Kagamine Len, a la tierna edad de diez años comienzo a cuestionarme para que razón vivo. Siempre es lo mismo, me despierto, desayuno, voy a la escuela, leo, estudio y duermo.

Con el fin de cambiar un poco las cosas salí a jugar al parque con mi amiga Miku, ella siempre es muy melosa ¿Por qué no puede mantener su distancia un poco? En fin, no hay nada que pueda hacer por que prácticamente es mi prometida, mamá me dijo que es muy probable que me case con ella cuando seamos grandes.

Lancé la pelota a la niña de dos coletas y la pateó muy lejos.

-Ah, Lo siento Len-kun-dijo con su voz chillona.

-No, no hay problema, iré por ella tú quédate aquí.

Me dispuse a seguir la pelota a pasos lentos mientras esta seguía rondando. Aburrido. Es lo único que pude pensar a veces quisiera estar en otro lugar… uno completamente diferente, sin darme cuenta mi alrededor empezó a oscurecer y de pronto me encontraba en un espacio vacio.

No había nada excepto… ella.

Era una niña, tenia largos cabellos dorados decorados con un lazo blanco igual aquel color de su sencillo vestido, la observe por un momento, era extrañamente muy parecida a mi, hizo un movimiento para tomar la pelota mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que veía una en su vida y esa pequeña acción me dejo observar detalladamente su perfil… era hermosa.

Ella se miraba triste, me daban ganas de abrazarla como si se tratara de alguien que hacia años no veía, pero no la conocía, fuera un sueño o no, decidí hablar con esa niña.

.

.

.

Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que voy a visitar a Rin, así decidí nombrarla, no se por que pero extrañamente sentí que ese nombre le iba perfecto, ni ella ni yo sabemos exactamente por que causa puedo ir a visitarla cuando que lo deseo, pero eso es bueno, porque me gusta mucho poder verla siempre que se me de la gana.

Me encanta hacerlo, siempre que llegó a donde esta Rin ella se pone muy contenta y sonríe, su sonrisa es verdaderamente hermosa, me dijo que hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía el tipo de sensaciones que la hacen sentirse alegre y que incluso estaba empezando a olvidar como era tener emociones.

-Len ¿Adonde vas?-me preguntó mi madre.

-Voy a jugar al parque-le conteste ya con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

-¿A jugar tú solo? ¿Por qué no vas con Miku? Me dijo que últimamente no te ha visto a pesar de que tú vas diario al parque.

-Ah, si, es que juego con otros amigos y por eso no nos vemos-le mentí, la verdad es que siempre decía que iba al parque pero en realidad me iba al mundo donde esta Rin y por eso Miku no me encontraba y ni mis compañeros de la escuela que en algunos ocasiones venían a buscarme para ir a jugar.

Estoy consiente de que me estoy volviendo cada vez menos sociable, pero por alguna razón no era de mi importancia, sentía que no necesitaba nada más que ver una sonrisa de Rin para sentirme completo y feliz.

-Como sea, no tardes, hoy iremos a cenar a la casa Hatsune.

-Si mamá-le dije con algo de molestia, ir a casa de Miku significaba pasar menos tiempo con Rin y eso no me gustaba nada.

Ignoré la breve conversación con mi madre, últimamente se preocupaba mucho de que yo estaba mayormente solo y esas cosas, pero eso me tiene muy sin cuidado, no tarde en llegar con Rin, solo basta querer ir a su mundo con el pensamiento y de inmediato ya me encuentro ahí.

-¡Len!-dijo mi nombre muy contenta mientras se mantenía sentada en medio de aquel vacio como de costumbre.

-Veo que estas despierta Rin-le sonreí acariciando su cabeza antes de sentarme frente a ella como siempre lo hago.

-¡Si! Es por que sabia que ya casi venias-me dijo para después dedicarme una de esas sonrisas que tanto adoro, mayormente Rin siempre esta dormida cuando vengo a visitarla, la primera vez me dio un gran susto por que casi creí que había muerto, me estremecí al recordar ese momento.

_Ella estaba recostada boca abajo, con los brazos sirviéndole como almohada, me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado, acaricié su pequeña cabecita y note algo muy extraño, no se movía, se supone que mientras duermes el pecho se contrae y se expande pero en ella no sucedía, me asuste un poco y procedí a examinar su respiración, nada, no tenia pulso y no podía escuchar su corazón, me aterrorice y la moví un poco._

_-Rin-susurre su nombre aun algo anonadado de que no reaccionaba-¡Rin!-repetí esta vez en un tono más alto sintiendo como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por el miedo y mi corazón se paralizaba pero ella aun no reaccionaba-¡RIN!-dije esta vez moviéndola con algo de brusquedad y finalmente despertó frotando sus ojos algo adormilada._

_-Ah, Len hola-dijo sentándose intentando no volver a caer dormida y en ese momento no me pude contener y la abrase muy contento-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó inocentemente y sorprendía por mi repentino acercamiento._

_-¿Aun tienes sueño?-le pregunté notando que todavía parecía algo cansada._

_-No, yo no tengo la necesidad de dormir, tampoco tengo sueños, sin embargo así reacciona mi cuerpo después de que hago esto._

_-¿No tienes la necesidad de dormir? ¿Entonces por que…?-y anticipándose a que terminara mi pregunta me contestó._

_-Es por que estar siempre despierta es aburrido, cuando cierro mis ojos y duermo puedo ver paisajes y mundos completamente distintos._

_-Me diste un gran susto Rin, creí que habías muerto, pero solo estabas durmiendo-la solté muy aliviado._

_-Yo no puedo morir Len… por que lo más probable es que ya esté muerta-me sonrió tristemente-Lo más probable es que estoy condenada a vivir por siempre en este vacio, tal vez algún día mi existencia encuentre su fin cuando ya halla pagado por mis pecados y entonces simplemente desaparezca._

_-No hables así Rin-le dije entristecido, odio cuando se menos precia así misma-No digas eso cuando ni siquiera sabes que pecado cometiste o si realmente hiciste algo lo suficientemente malo para merecer estar aquí sola por siempre._

_-Tal vez no lo recuerdo-llevó la mano a su corazón-Pero lo siento aquí por que me duele, antes de que llegaras las únicas cosas que podían sentir eran tristeza y arrepentimiento, era tanto que solo me la pasaba llorando y no podía pararlo… se dice… que tal vez tus recuerdos de la mente desaparecen, pero el cuerpo nunca olvida y sentir todo eso a pesar de no tener recuerdos es la prueba de ello._

_-Rin…_

_-Pero… esta bien-me miró con una sonrisa-Tal vez haya sido yo misma la que bloqueo esos recuerdo y tal vez es mejor así… no podría volver a verte si lo que hice en el pasado tuvo que ver contigo…_

_-¿Conmigo?-le pregunté extrañado._

_-Ah, no, no importa._

Sé que hay algo de lo que Rin sabe y no me ha dicho, pero para no ponerla triste no he vuelto a tocar ese tema, supongo que es mejor que ella no recuerde por que tengo la impresión de que si lo hace… no seré capaz de ver su sonrisa nunca más.

-Oye Len-la pequeña rubia frente a mi capturo mi atención-¿Qué historia tienes para mi el día de hoy?-me preguntó efusivamente.

-Mmm…déjame pensarlo-dije meditándolo, lo único que podía hacer para entretener a Rin era contarle historias, había intentado traer cosas de mi mundo al de ella e incluso sacarla de aquí, pero eso simplemente no era posible, así que pasaba mis ratos contándole a Rin historias de los libros que había leído-¿Ya te conté el de la princesa caprichosa y su fiel sirviente?-le pregunté.

-Si, en donde el sirviente toma el lugar de la princesa en la guillotina… tuvo un final triste…

-¿Qué tal la de La guardiana?

-Esa también es una historia triste.

-Bueno, no todas las historias tienen un final feliz-le dije-Por ejemplo, hay una que estoy muy seguro que no te he contado ¿Quieres escucharla?

-Si-dijo contenta.

-Pues… hace mucho tiempo-inicie mi narración-Vivieron dos gemelos en un mundo lleno de magia, no recuerdo los nombres, pero los llamaremos… -hice una pequeña pausa sin que ningún par de nombres que encajara con la historia se me viniera a la mente, cosa que la pequeña rubia frente a mi notó de inmediato pues siempre observaba y escuchaba atentamente mis historias.

-¿Qué tal si los llamas como nosotros?-me preguntó Rin con algo de alegría.

-Pero…-dudé un segundo… no quería que los chicos de la historia fuéramos ella y yo… de alguna manera se sentiría, no lo sé, extraño… por que en esa historia ellos terminan separados para siempre y yo no quería que eso nos sucediera, al parecer ella se percató mi incomodidad ante el asunto y se dispuso a hablar capturando mi atención.

-Bueno, si no te gusta la idea ¿Qué tal si les llamamos Lin y Ren?

-Bueno eso…

-Si, se que suena muy parecido pero no debería afectar tanto ¿Cierto?-me preguntó insistente y no me pude negar.

-Muy bien, entonces continuamos con la historia-retomé la narración.

Ellos desde pequeños siempre habían estado juntos cuidados por unos amigos de su madre tampoco puedo recordar sus nombres así que nos dirigiremos a ellos como la hechicera y el mago, ambos eran los más poderosos del reino en cuanto a nivel mágico se refería y cuidaron de ellos a petición de su verdadera madre que al parecer había muerto.

Ambos gemelos fueron entrenados por los magos con el fin de que cuando el tiempo llegara fueran capaces de de darle estabilidad al mundo y hacerle frente a la Orden oscura.

La Orden oscura era un grupo de magos que buscaba llenar al mundo de oscuridad y ser ellos los gobernantes, su objetivo principal era destruir a la diosa y a los sucesores de ese mundo.

Cierto día los gemelos tuvieron una pelea entre ellos debido a que Lin creía que Ren estaba siempre más al pendiente de Gumi que de ella, su hermano intentando hablar con ella la siguió a las orillas del rio de Siria y mientras discutían se dieron cuenta de que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada, las cosas pasaron muy rápido y antes de que lo notaran ya se encontraban rodeados por hombres que no tenían muy buenas intenciones mientras el mago y la hechicera intentaba llegar a ellos.

Ren de inmediato se puso frente a su hermana para defenderla de aquellos tipos, pero no sirvió de mucho dado no podría hacer nada siendo él de apenas seis años de edad contra aquellos hombres, al final se llevaron a su hermana y se arrepintió mucho porque jamás pudo disculparse por haberle dicho que era una boba, testaruda y que la odiaba-dije con algo de tristeza, casi sentí como si hubiera sido yo hubiera herido a esa pequeña.

-No me gusta-dijo Rin frunciendo el ceño a lo que yo solo alcance a mirarla claramente desconcertado.

-¿Qué?-apenas pude mustiar antes de que ella retomara la palabra.

-Que no me gusta, no me gusta para donde va esta historia-hizo un pequeño puchero cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres que me detenga?-le pregunte extrañado pues anteriormente le había contado historias mucho más tristes y ella solo se limitaba a escucharme sin ninguna interrupción, pero había algo en esta historia que a los dos nos disgustaba, sin razón aparente.

-No… no lo sé-dijo un poco confundida bajando la mirada-En lugar de eso prefiero que contestes mis preguntas.

La miré pero ella no me devolvía la mirada.

-Te escuchó-dije en señal de que iniciara a cuestionarme.

-¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Ren?

-Siempre estuvo preocupado por su pequeña hermana y entrenaba día y noche durante 12 largos años para enfrentarse a la orden Oscura y recuperarla.

-¿La encontró?-preguntó aun sin mirarme.

-Si…

Suspiré recordando esa parte de la historia mientras ella esperaba a que continuara con mi respuesta, lo que seguía no era algo tierno o conmovedor, no, estaba muy lejos de todo eso, el chico acabo sufriendo a causa de la locura de su gemela, tras sopesarlo un momento me pregunté a mi mismo porque precisamente esa historia era la que le estaba contando a Rin.

-Si, la encontró, pero no como él esperaba, ella ahora era diferente, no fue su misma y pequeña hermana con la que se topó, sino con una caprichuda chica que además resulto ser…-por alguna razón temblé ante esas palabras-La reina de la Orden oscura.

Ella no pareció inmutarse, sabía con solo mirarla, que algo no estaba bien, era débil, pero podía notar su temblor, como si tuviera miedo de que lo que sea que estuviera pensando resultara ser verdad, como si supiera de esa historia y temiera comprobar sus dudas.

-Y entonces… ¿Qué hizo ella?

-Ella lo libero, le dijo a sus súbditos que se trataba de alguien importante para ella y ellos no pudieron hacer más que seguir las ordenes de su reina.

-Ella…-se apretó el corazón-Ella lo quería más que como a un hermano… ¿No es verdad?-me preguntó Rin casi forzando sus palabras a salir.

-Así es-afirmé-Fue por eso… que cuando ella se enteró de que su hermano término siendo el novio de Gumi… la mando a matar…

-Si… yo habría hecho lo mismo-susurró de forma inaudible, pero logré percatarme y fingí no haber oído-Dime Len… ¿Qué fue lo que paso después?

-Hubo una pelea… y él se levantó contra ella… al final… aunque hubiera querido no habría podido matarla, ella no quería pelear, él murió a manos de un ciervo de su hermana… y después… no hay nada más-dije con tristeza.

-¿Acaso él…?-la voz de Rin sonó algo quebrada y después de un segundo reanudo su pregunta-¿Acaso él jamás la vio como algo más que una hermana?-me preguntó de forma… ¿Dolida?

-Yo…-no sabia que responder en ese momento, me sentía un poco acorralado ya que no sabia muy bien los sentimientos del chico de la historia, pero Rin parecía tan triste… y yo hablé sin siquiera pensarlo-Yo creo que él si la quiso de esa forma, pero… él quería a la Rin pequeña con la cual compartió la vida cuando eran niños… no a la maléfica reina en la que terminó por convertirse.

-¿Cuáles fueron sus ultimas palabras?

Y de pronto como si hubiera estado ahí presente en ese momento, o como si hubiera sido yo, recité las palabras que aquel joven le dedico a su hermana antes de morir.

-Él dijo: "Desearía regresar el tiempo… al momento en el que tú y yo siempre estuvimos juntos, cuando para nosotros no existía aquello llamado pecado y podíamos sonreír y tomarnos de las manos sin esos tontos prejuicios. Si esta es la última vez que nuestros caminos se enlazan, aunque no lo creas aun deseo volver a nacer contigo, la próxima vez olvidare las barreras de sangre entre tú y yo feliz de irme al infierno si es contigo, tan solo me pregunto… si… cuando no fuéramos gemelos ¿Habría sido capaz de haberte conocido?"

Escuché un sollozo, sabiendo perfectamente que no podía ser de nadie más sino de ella.

-Rin… ¿Estas llorando?-le pregunté levantando su vista solo para notar hermosas gotas cristalinas corriendo por sus mejillas.

La mire por demás sorprendido… desde que nos conocimos… era la primera vez que la veía llorar, no había llorado con las anteriores historias, la de la princesa y el sirviente, la del prisionero y la enferma, la del mago y la chica del espejo, la del científico y la robot, ninguna de esas había sacado una sola lagrima de ella y ahora la encontraba llorando… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué… estas llorado?-le pregunté.

-Él, al igual que tú prometió que siempre estarían juntos… tú… no vas a romper esa promesa ¿Cierto?-me preguntó esperanzado.

-No, jamás romperé esa promesa contigo Rin.

.

.

.

_Desearía jamás habérselo prometido._

_-Mentiroso_

_La voz de Rin me hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho._

_Si, soy el peor mentiroso, al final de todo no pude volver contigo Rin, ¿y sabes por que?_

_Por que me obsesione contigo, me obsesione tanto que olvide mi vida fuera de ese vacio, siempre te veía y te sonreía ocultándote mis verdaderos sentimientos, esos que me decían que te besara y te hiciera mía, esos que sabia que no eran correctos por que pese a que tú me correspondías… no quería aprovecharme de tú situación en donde sabia que yo era al único para ti por que no tenias a nadie más que a mi ¿Y que fue lo que hice en lugar de decirte que estaba enamorado de ti?_

_Te mentí._

_Te dije que yo tenía alguien a quien amaba en mi mundo._

_Me alegro de haberte despreciado cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos, por que a pesar de que era algo que siempre había deseado oír… también se convirtieron en mi peor miedo yo no soy eterno, no se que es lo que tú eres, pero sin duda tú vida seria mucho más larga que la mía, no podría estar contigo para siempre._

_Lo sabía… y eso era lo que más me dolía._

_Había pasado una semana desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, hace mucho tiempo había aceptado casarme con Miku, si tú jamás te me hubieras confesado… entones no habría tenido que marcar la distancia entre nosotros._

_Iba saliendo de mi boda, pensé que al casarme con Miku podría olvidarte, pero sabia que eso era imposible por eso cada vez que la besaba, imaginaba que me besaba contigo, cada vez que la miraba simplemente te veía a ti en su lugar, cada toque, cada palabra, cada roce, siempre eras tú en quien pensaba._

_No hubo noche de bodas, de camino a la recepción sufrimos un accidente._

_Me alegro de que al final me hayas odiado, por que hubiera sido más doloroso decir "Te amo" y después desaparecer por siempre de tú vida a causa de mi muerte y a pesar de todo… no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, pero habría deseado no hacerlo, porque en el momento en que sentí como mi vida se perdía…_

_Te vi a ti llorando en ese vacio._

_El daño que te hice… si tan solo nuestro encuentro no hubiera existido… entonces no habrías tenido la necesidad de volver a llorar._

_Perdóname por romper mi promesa contigo, creo que mi manera de protegerte al final te hizo más daño, pero… a pesar de todo siempre te ame… es una lastima que nuestra historia no tenga un final feliz._

_Solo queda un joven con su ultimo soplo de vida y una chica llorando sola desconsolada._

**Ren jamás rompió su promesa.**


End file.
